1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fiber connectors and, particularly, to a method for testing if an optical fiber of an optical fiber connector is precisely positioned.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors include photoelectric elements, jumpers, and optical fibers. It is required that the optical fibers are positioned precisely on and are fixed to the jumper to ensure that the optical fibers are optically coupled to the photoelectric elements, respectively. As such, the photoelectric elements, such as laser diodes and photo diodes, can emit light to or receive light from the respective optical fibers without or with less insertion loss. Therefore, a test is required after the optical fibers are fixed to the jumper to determine if the optical fibers are precisely positioned. However, at present, the test often requires complicated apparatuses and consumes lots of time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.